Chocolate Chips and Green Apples
by 3VAD127
Summary: Love, babies, jealousy, potatoes... Fifty semisweet sentences and phrases dedicated to the KxR ship. Complete standalone.


**Disclaimer:** KP © Disney. We've been over this.

**Author's Notes:** 'Kay, guys, you shouldn't even be surprised when I say that I saw several "Avatar" versions of this and just _had_ to make a KP version. Really, all my semi-greatest ideas come from over there. Oh, and just in case any of you guys still care, I'm still working on "To Build an Empire." Don't think that I forgot it or anything, 'cause I didn't. I just needed to take a break and write off some of these stupid drabbles floating around in my head. Curse the drabbles… and the plot bunnies. ):

Hey! If you can find the shoutout to another famous KP oneshot and give me the author's name, I will… give you something very worthwhile! Like eSkittles or something… anyway, see if you can find it (it's not difficult). My little challenge to you.

**

* * *

**

Chocolate Chips and Green Apples

**1: Push**

He loved to push her on the swing in the park, like when they were kids, just to see her beautiful red hair floating on air; but what he loved even more was feeling her strong hands pressed against his back and the sky under his feet.

**2: Valentine**

She was very pretty and popular, too, so she always got numbers of valentines – but none of them meant as much as the pink-and-red construction paper heart smeared with chocolate she got from her very best friend every year.

**3: Cold**

His heart nearly shattered when he bent down and softly brushed his lips against her cold, pale ones.

**4: Television**

_TV Trash Heap_ was… well, it was trash, to say the least, but everything sparkles when you're curled up next to your best friend/boyfriend on Friday night.

**5: Home**

She pointed up. "Just follow this star and you'll always find your way home." He followed her finger and gazed at the star for a moment, then scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her, just so they molded together perfectly.

"Hey, it works."

**6: Camp**

Who knew a little piece of paper from her could send such a blinding ray of hope into this living Hell?

**7: Gift**

She never lost her virginity; in fact, she knew exactly where it went – she had given him a gift.

**8: Pillow**

He stroked her radiant red tresses and marveled at the stark contrast of white on red – and how tangled they had become in just a few short moments.

**9: Virus**

He didn't know if the "love bug" was contagious, but if it was, he made sure he stood _really_ close to her… just in case.

**10: Calm**

After the explosions, after the adrenaline, and after the height of their lovemaking, it was good to just lie, exhausted, on the beach and bask in the calm of the moment.

**11: Moon**

He held her tightly in his arms as the glowing moonlight illuminated the red lifeblood leaking from her body; he begged her not to go, but she couldn't stay… it wasn't Fate, it wasn't Destiny's way… So he shouted her name, called it into the moonbeams, into the darkness, but she did not answer.

**12: Death**

She always knew Death was a harsh master, for she gambled with it very often; it just never occurred to her that neither she nor her husband would be the first to go – she wept as she saw the squirming blue bundle calm and finally cease his struggle.

**13: Water**

He always wondered why she wandered out into the rain… without an umbrella, boots, or a slicker…

And without a bra.

**14: Heat**

Sometimes she would secretly turn off the air conditioning just so he would wander around the house without a shirt.

**15: Flicker**

He always thought candlelight was a little scary, but he loved watching the shadows dance across his best friend's face as she told him horror stories right before bed.

**16: Picture**

He blamed it on the alcohol, but she knew it was more than that that had persuaded her to pose for his "hot girls in bikinis" photo montage.

**17: Night/Darkness**

He wasn't really afraid of the dark; he just liked to pretend he was so he could share her sleeping bag.

**18: Hurt**

He could take physical pain no problem, but nothing hurt quite as badly when he saw her blush when talking to other boys.

**19: Flowers**

Saving the world and having Mystical Monkey Powers was really intense for a guy like him; so sometimes he took the time to simply forget about the rest of the world and just braid crowns of wildflowers for his wife and toddler.

**20: Vanilla**

She looked just like his ice cream cone – creamy and flawless; but he would much rather eat _her_ than his dessert.

**21: Air**

He was so free-spirited and fun, it seemed to her like he was more at home soaring through the height of his joy than being rooted to the ground by the lesser things in life.

**22: Lonely**

It was only a few weeks, but she couldn't ignore the awful pit in her stomach whenever he traveled far away.

**23: Tough**

She had always thought she was tough – fighting off numerous henchmen and bad guys, escaping from exploding lairs by the skin of her teeth; but when she saw him remove his shirt and unwrap the scarlet-stained bandages, she knew which of them truly was tougher than nails.

**24: Beach**

He couldn't help it – he was a guy, and it was in his nature to look at girls, especially really hot ones in bikinis. But one icy emerald glare from his girlfriend and he knew he would never _ever_ look at another female human being like that again.

**25: Pull**

She felt the waves wash over her skin, bathing her body in icy refreshment and tugging away at the loose sand beneath her; she simply floated and let her body drift with the waves, letting them… and her memories of him… slowly pull her out to sea.

**26: Speech**

Sometimes they talked on and on forever about the silliest things, and other times they just sat back and reveled in the comfortable silence between them; but these moments were rare – most of the time, he found himself too tongue-tied to say anything at all.

**27: Travel**

They never got tired of flying around the world, visiting every country imaginable, helping people; but somehow they rode higher than all the mountains and deeper than the Pacific Ocean in that moment when their lips touched than in any supersonic aircraft.

**28: Chocolate**

She loved chocolate, mainly because it was the color of his eyes; but what she loved even more was seeing that spark of passion in them when she pulled out a bottle of Hershey's and a can of whipped cream.

**29: Scar**

Everyone would look at her and say that phrase, that stupid line that annoyed her more than anything else in the world: "So where's your scar?" They expected her to point proudly to any of the white streaks decorating her rugged body; but instead, she would frown and place her fist over her heart. Pain? … they didn't know the meaning of the word.

**30: Kiss**

So many people told her a kiss should taste like something – candy, flowers, or the middle of spring – but when they stood under the soft music (and the hopeful gazes of all their friends), and they shared their fist mutual kiss, she realized he didn't really have a taste; he was just… Ron, and that's all she ever wanted him to be.

**31: Bed**

He cursed himself: he had to have the worst luck in the history of bad luck, spraining his ankle right before their honeymoon; but as he held onto her neck and stared at her as she carried him across the hotel room onto the bed, he changed his mind and knew he had to be the luckiest man alive.

**32: Candle**

It was hard to look at him anymore – the bright light that had once been so vibrant… so amiable and able to send you into a fit of laughter at a moment's notice… was now slowly flickering and dying, leaving behind the ashy residue of unfathomable emptiness. His candle had been buried with her, and his flame was being snuffed out.

**33: Song**

He knew he couldn't sing, because whenever he did it sounded more like a forced screech than real lyrics; but when she looked at him, his heart vibrated so fast he knew that this was what music felt like.

**34: Fury**

As he stood over her body, he felt the burning fire spring up within him and the icy coldness lick at his body; he glowed with unbridled anger as he let his mystical, primitive instincts take over him – no one would ever touch her again.

**35: Elements**

Her candy apple tresses and unbeatable will and drive made him think she was a true child of Fire; other times he thought her green eyes and confident smile were as stable as the Earth itself, and he could just fall back into them and know he was safe; rarely, she was so free-willed and fun that he was convinced she had made her home among the clouds more than once; and sometimes, every so often, her lips and hands were cool and adaptive, and it felt as if all the oceans and seas in the world had combined into one giant blue and were washing over him – pulling, refreshing, and comforting.

**36: Love**

Love burns, she knew, and she never should have touched it; for when she saw him give the Asian beauty that small smile, that insignificant look, she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces and crashing all around her.

**37: Fire**

She had never seen him so driven, so focused before – but as she stared down that shining silver barrel, she saw the flames ignite in his eyes, and she knew that he would not let them hurt her.

**38: Lightning/Thunder**

Her back arched as she felt him release tension within her; the lightning flashed, illuminating his face in the darkness, and she saw the glassy-eyed look of pleasure plastered all over his face.

**39: Day**

It didn't take much to make her happy – "I promise to always be with you," he said; and he meant every word.

Every day.

**40: Paint**

They were just kids messing around – what do you expect? – but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't explain away the two painted handprints on the seat of her pants.

**41: Skates**

She hated to see her best friend in tears, so she scrunched up her face and kissed all his hurt away; he smiled through his freckled tears and thought that he would have to skin his knee more often.

**42: Stars**

He watched them dance, miserable, and he brooded in his own failures; how was this man able to pluck stars from the very Heavens and scatter them in her eyes like that?

**43: Brilliance**

She always had an eye for things that glittered, but he was far from being made of gold; he didn't know how, but somehow he scraped up just enough money – after all, he never could quite tell her "no."

**44: Monkey**

Sure, after a few thousand rounds of girly screaming and seeking higher ground, his "fear of monkeys" routine got a little old; but for some reason, she never got tired of when he would jump behind her for protection and cling onto her arm like a cute little puppy.

**45: Sleep**

He kissed her lips and ran his rough fingers down her cheek, marveling at how an entire lifetime had only managed to etch a few soft lines around her eyes and mouth; he smiled as she shifted closer to him in her sleep, sending hushed beams of red and orange scattering across their bedroom wall.

**46: Boat**

When she was younger, she and he could rock any boat, any car, and make waves in any "No Wake" zone; now that she was older, she sometimes thought she didn't have what it took to ride that rough anymore… But in one swift move she pinned him down and said breathily, "Anything's possible for a Possible."

**47: Breakfast**

Having sex on his father-in-law's breakfast table was a death sentence to be sure – probably a one-way ticket into a black hole – but one look into her dark, pleading eyes and whatever willpower and sense he had left flew out the window.

**48: Potatoes**

He wasn't very coordinated and couldn't cut to save his life; she couldn't cook if her survival depended on it; but the effort and the love they put into it – together – made it all worthwhile.

**49: Life**

He had saved countless lives with her before, but he still gaped in awe as he kissed her swollen tummy affectionately – for saving a life and creating a life were worlds apart.

**50: Balance**

If she was the moon, then he was the ocean; push and pull, white and black, Yin and Yang, always equal, always circling each other in an eternal dance – for one could not survive without the other.


End file.
